For the Greater Good
by ChaosKing3
Summary: Journey into the life of Albus Dumbledore before and during his reign as Hogwarts professor as he deals with the threat of Gellert Grindelwald from 1899 all the way to 1945, when the legendary duel between Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald took place!
1. Prologue

**For the Greater Good**

 _Prologue_

"That's game!" Gellert said.

Albus threw his cards down on the table as Charlie scooped them from the middle of the table. Albus and Gellert have been traveling through Muggle London in search of the Deathly Hallows when they stopped at a bar for something to drink.

"Another game, Simon?" Charlie asked, shuffling the cards.

"I suppose Alfred and I could go for one more." Gellert said. "Another.. beer for me!"

A young, dark haired woman brought Gellert his drink, she smiled when he took it from her hand and he flashed a smirk. The waitress giggled as she walked away.

"Goodnesh Shimon, another?" Albus belched. "Are ya' sure you can chake anover?"

"Seems to me like you couldn't take another." Charlie laughed. "And that's coming from a bartender!"

Albus glared at the Muggle across from him. Gellert cut the deck and began passing out the cards. Albus didn't have his half moon spectacles or his long silver beard. Instead, he had short brown hair that was slicked over to the left. His face was clean from any wrinkles or large amounts of facial hair. His long robes were replaced with a tan shirt and a dark brown button down vest. His brown pants were half tucked in his shirt. Gellert had somewhat long blonde hair that was combed to his right, a few strands hanging in his face. They were still young.

Albus drew a card from the deck, let out a grunt and discarded. Gellert drew, and let out a smirk before placing four cards down, discarding and ending the game. The door opened and the ' _ding_ ' echoed throughout the empty bar.

"I'm on break. Check with the girl up there." Charlie grumbled.

"Albus?"

Albus and Gellert look behind them to see a man with blackish-gray, stringy hair. He had a white shirt with a tan vest and tan pants. Behind him was a young girl in a blue dress, with brown hair.

"Aberforth Ariana?" Albus squinted.

"Albus?" Charlie asked? "Who the Devil is Albus?"

"A Muggle?" Aberforth hissed quietly, noticing Charlie.

"What the Devils a Muggle?!" Charlie seemed very confused.

Gellert watched the dark haired woman grab a piece of paper from behind the counter. She kept glancing from the paper back to them. Her eyes widened in horror.

"Albus.. Gellert..? You-You're- I'm calling the police!" She stuttered.

" _That_ won't be necessary." Gellert said, rising from his chair, his wand in his hand.

Albus shoved Aberforth aside once the waitress grabbed a phone. He pointed his wand towards the deck of cards and flicked. One by one, each card flew in a straight line, hitting the woman.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Charlie shouted, his eyes wide in horror.

"Albus, cards won't _cut_ it" Gellert said with a smirk which vanished after Albus looked at him in confusion. "Watch this." Gellert made a movement with his wand that caused all of the glass bottles behind the woman to shatter, making a sound so loud it could've been mistaken for an explostion. Gellert flicked his wand again and all the shards of glass flew straight towards the woman, she screamed as she glass sliced her, sending her to the floor. Charlie let out a cry as the shards flew towards the ground behind the counter.

"ALBUS! ALBUS, LET'S GO!" Aberforth screamed, pulling on his brothers shoulder.

Aberforth grabbed Ariana by the shoulder, pulling her with him as they left, Albus right behind them, and Gellert not far behind. Aberforth had his wand in his left hand. They ran across the street, almost being hit by a car. Albus and Gellert charged behind them. Charlie emerged from the bar, screaming for help.

"HELP! HELP!" He yelled, his face red. "IT'S THE SORCERORS! HELP!"

Four officers dressed in gray raced behind Gellert and the Dumbledores, guns or batons in their hands. Muggles were forced to dodge the wizards and witch as they charged through the crowds. More officers were joining and sprinting after them. One officer ran from a tree to their right, a gun in his hand. He charged at full speed.

"STUPIFY!" Albus groaned, still slightly drunk.

The spell hit the officer in the nose, making him fall backwards. What seemed like twenty officers ran behind them, most of them out of breath. The Dumbledores and Gellert crossed another street. A police car slammed on breaks beside them, sirens blaring, and a german shepard emerged from the backseat. The dog barked as it bolted after the four of them.

"Vera Verto!" Gellert said calmly, flicking his wand behind him.

The dog yelped as it transfigured into a glass tea pitcher that slid across the grass. One officer stopped to pick it up, his eyes wide in horror as he looked back at Gellert. The group ran up onto the edge of a lake, no where to run. Police quickly racing towards them. Aberforth looked to his right to see two officers stop beside a tree, both with nightsticks.

"INCENDIO!" Aberforth shouted. The tree erupted into flames throwing the officers off. Aberforth flicked his wand causing the tree to fall infront of the officers, ashes fuming into the air as it hit. "A bridge, let's move!"

They ran towards their left, deflecting gunshots from approaching officers with shield Charms. They ran onto the stone bridge, no Muggles were on it, officers racing behind them. They got towards the middle of it before Aberforth held his arms out when a group of officers cut them off. A separate group ran behind them. Gellert and Albus had their wands pointed at separate groups, Aberforth holding Ariana in his arms.

"GET BACK!" Gellert demanded.

The officers slowly moved closer towards Gellert as he flipped his hair from his face. An officer on Albus' side took a step forward, his gun pointed at the wizard.

"We're going to need you to drop your.. sticks..." The officer said cautiously.

"Sticks?" Albus repeated, observing his wand. "These are wands!"

"JUST DROP IT!" The officer shouted.

"Ariana, please get us out of here." Aberforth pleaded.

"I-I don't know.." Ariana replied.

"Ariana. Please, we need you."

"You have one last chance kid. Drop your wand things or we _will_ open fire." An officer shouted.

"Oh please." Gellert chuckled.

"Albus, grab Arianas arm." Aberforth whispered.

"W-What about Gellert?" Albus asked.

"Whether he comes or not, I don't care." Aberforth said coldly.

"Gellert!" Albus shouted. Gellert ignored his friend, an angry look on his face, his wand still outward. "Gellert, we are leaving!"

Aberforth pulled his brother to him. Albus' face was pale. He glared at Gellert, who faced the opposite direction. Gellert slung his arm to the right, and the bridge split in two. A large crack appeared a few feet from Gellert, sending the bridge plummeting downwards into the water. Gellert jumped back, grabbing Albus' wrist as they disapperated with a _crack_.

 _ **Authors Note: Thanks for reading! This will be another fanfiction I will be posting on here, along with '** **Had Snape Not Killed Dumbledore** **'. Please review, follow, favorite and all that. I'm working on Chapter One of this story still so it should be out either this week or next. THANKS!**_


	2. Chapter 1: The First Duel

Chapter One

The First Duel...

 _ **NOTICE: Before you read I want to clear up that THIS is the FIRST chapter. Gellert and the Dumbledores running from the police was just the PROLOGUE to set up the story. This is also a VERY LONG CHAPTER! Please read this now, thanks!**_

 __ _CRACK!_

Albus landed face first in sand. Nearby he could hear more thuds and groans as the others landed. The wooshing of water was close by, they were on a beach.

"What is this place?" Gellert demanded.

"Quiet Gellert!" Aberforth shouted, helping his sister to her feet.

"Who was leading?" Gellert demanded.

"Ariana." Albus answered, brushing sand from his auburn hair. "Bloody sand everywhere."

"What's so special about this place?" Gellert asked coldly.

"Shut it!" Aberforth shouted. "We need to get somewhere safer."

"Nevermind the two of you." Gellert spat. "Albus and I have places to be. We will continue on our way."

"Of course. Albus has never been around anyway." Aberforth muttered, glaring at his brother as Ariana clung onto him.

"Gellert, I can't just leave them." Albus said. "We'll help them get somewhere safer and then continue our quest."

"Help them?" Gellert scoffed. "Albus, They'll only get in our way! We couldn't even get drinks without them ruining it!"

"They're my family, Gellert!" Albus snapped.

"And since when have you truly cared about your family?" Gellert snarled.

Aberforth walked Ariana away from the arguing duo. They got around fifty yards away before Aberforth set Ariana down behind a large, black boulder. The smell of the salt water filled their nostrils.

"Wait here, Ariana. I'm going to settle this." Aberforth said calmly.

"I want mom." Ariana wimpered.

Aberforth turned away, starring down at the sand. "I'll be right back."

"Go." Albus commanded.

"After all we've done. All _I've_ done? You'd let me go?" Gellert smirked.

"No." Aberforth interrupted. "Draw your wand."

Gellerts smirk faded. His blonde hair was cloaked in sand, no different than his dark clothes. His eyes stared at Aberforth coldly as he pulled his wand from his pocket. His wand wasn't the typical wand, it resembled more of a large twig that hand been twisted and turned and faded into a shade of gray and purple.

"Albus?" Gellert offered, still glaring at Aberforth.

"I won't. I can't." Albus said, staring at the sand beneath Gellerts feet.

"Very well." Gellert smirked. " _Crucio_."

Aberforth fell to the ground, sand latching onto his clothes. He screamed as his face turned red, his hands clutching his stomach as tears poured down his face immediatly.

"You've to the count of three, Albus, to arm yourself." Gellert said with a twisted grin on his face.

"GELLERT! STOP THIS!" Albus pleaded.

"One."

Albus looked down at his screaming brother, then back to Gellert.

"Two."

"ALBUS!" Aberforth let out.

"Three. Very well, Albus." Gellert said. " _Avada_ -"

Before Gellert could finish, Albus pulled his wand from his pocket and thrusted it forward, sending Gellert into a far away wave in the water. Albus grabbed his brother and pulled him to his feet.

"We're leaving." Albus demanded.

"No." Aberforth snapped, shoving his brother away. "We should take him together."

"Let's go, Aberforth!" Albus shouted.

Gellert apparated back onto the beach with a loud crack. Sand flying in opposite directions from underneath his feet. He was soaking wet, his now dark colored hair covering his face, which was marked with pure anger. With a flick of his wand, Gellert had Aberforth flying backwards into the sand. Gellert twirled his wand and Albus flew a few feet in the air. He swung his arm from left to right, and Albus flew to the right, making way for a massive cliffside.

" _Aresto Momento!_ " Albus shouted, pointing his wand out.

He stopped immediatly, only a few feet from the cliffside, then he fell to the ground. Albus turned around, only to be blinded by a bright red light. He fell backwards and a giant ball of fire soared above him, hitting the cliffside behind him. Albus jumped back up to his feet and raced back to aid his brother.

" _Incarcerous!_ " Albus shouted.

The ropes shot from the tip of his wand, engulfing Gellert and knocking him to the ground. Albus approached the downed wizard quickly, his wand pointed outward.

"You're going to the Ministry." Albus said as Gellert got to his feet.

"You wouldn't." Gellert snarled.

 **ZOOP!**

Gellert flew backwards, sliding in the sand when he landed. Albus turned to see Aberforth, his wand pointed out.

"No." Aberforth said coldly. "He dies here."

Gellert threw the ropes off of him, his eyes focuused on Aberforth. What would usually be a smirk was twisted into a snarl. Aberforth raised his wand as he swallowed a lump in his throat. Gellert raised his wand over his head and swung it infront of him.

" _STUPIFY!_ "

" _BOMBARDIA!_ "

" _PROTEGO!_ "

" _INCARCEROUS!_ "

" _AVIS!_ "

A flock of small, blue birds fluttered from the end of Albus' wand. " _OPPUNGO!_ " The birds formed a straight line and darted straight for Gellert.

" _Incendio._ " Gellert said. All of the birds caught fire and fell in the sand. "Birds, Albus?" Gellert mocked.

"Could you do better?" Albus snarled.

Gellert smirked. " _Everte Statum!_ " The spell hit Dumbledore in the chest, sending him flying back a number of yards.

Gellert shot a spark at the sand beside him and slowly raised his wand over his head. The more he raised his wand, the more a large amount of sand rose from the ground. The sand rose eight feet in the air and formed the shape of a giant man. Its chest wide and its arms huge. The sand sunk into its face and formed eyes and a mouth.

"A.. Sand Golem?" Aberforth stuttered as the Golem let out a grunt.

"The one over in the water is yours." Gellert said to the Golem, pointing to Albus.

Aberforths eyes widened in fear as the massive Sand Golem slowly walked towards his brother. Each step the Golem took, its feet made a loud thud.

" _REDUCTO!_ " Aberforth yelled.

The spell blew a large hole in the Golems back, but it quickly refilled with more sand. The Golem completely ignored the next three spells Aberforth sent at it.

"It's no use. It has orders." Gellert chuckled.

"How do you stop it?" Aberforth asked.

"You don't."

Gellert twirled his wand and a bright purple beam shot out the end of it. Aberforth blocked it and sent a Hex of his own. Gellert held his wand loosly in his hand with his arm straight out, his right side facing Aberforth. It was as if he wasn't even trying. Everytime he sent a spell, he only flicked his wrist and the rest of his body was still. He moved if he was blocking or dodging a spell. Aberforth, on the other hand, had his wand gripped tightly. His teeth clinched together as he evaded and sent spells. Aberforth blocked a Disarming spell and sent a Burning Hex at Gellert. In one quick motion, Gellert pointed his wand at the sand infront of him and jerked his wand up, creating a small wall of sand infront of him, which took the Hex.

" _Bombarda!_ " Aberforth shouted.

Another sand wall rose and crumbled under the spell. No matter how many spells Aberforth sent, there was always a wall. Gellert was too fast.

Albus stood up, he was soaking wet. He looked down at his feet to see his wand half covered in mud. He picked it up and tried drying it on his pants, but it was no use. Thuds came from behind him. Loud ones, and they were getting closer. Albus turned around, his eyes widened as the massive Sand Golem started walking faster. The Golem stepped in the water as Albus shot a spell at it.

" _Bombarda!_ "

The spell took a piece of the Golems arm, but it refilled in the blink of an eye. Albus shot another spell, which took a small part of its head, which also refilled. Albus back towards dry land, realising disintegration spells were hopeless. Albus ran beside the beast, which raised its fist and sent it down at the wizard. Albus jumped out of the way and the Golems fist crumbled as it hit the ground, water splashing around it. Albus flicked his wand sending water in the Golems face. Once he was back on dry land, he turned to see the Golem still in the same spot. Its fist still in the ground. The Golem sat up and looked over at Albus. It let out a low grunt before it disintegrated into the ground beneath it, not even leaving a pile of sand. Albus felt sand move from beneath his feet. He turned to see the Golem rise back to its height of eight feet before punching Albus, sending him back to the edge of the water. The Golem moved closer as Albus grabbed his wand from the sand beside him.

" _FINITE INCANTATEM!_ " Albus screamed.

The Golem disintegrated onto the ground, leaving a pile of sand where it once stood. Albus sighed and let his head rest against the cold water.

" _PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!_ "

Albus sat up and looked to his left to see Aberforth facing off with Gellert. Aberforth was being overwhelmed, Albus couldn't see his face, but he knew it. Gellert hardly looked like he was tired. Albus got to his feet, running to help his brother. He tripped in the sand, but quickly got back up and kept going. Albus ran to his brothers side, casting a Shield Charm to protect him from Gellerts Hex. He removed the Shield and pointed his wand at Gellert. Gellerts smirk once again twisted into an angry frown. Gellert lowered his wand and backed away, moving his hair from his face. Ariana peeked from behind the boulder, curious as to why they got quiet. The Dumbledore brothers stood ready to fight.

"I figured that Golem would've killed you, Albus." Gellert mocked.

"You'll have to do better than sand." Albus snapped.

Albus snarled and twirled his wand, sending a small ball of fire at Albus. Albus side stepped out of the way and the fire hit the sand and extinguished. Albus sent spells, his brother following his lead. Gellerts stance changed quickly. He stood with his right side facing the duo, his knees bent and his arms out. In a way, he looked like a painter. Each twirl of his wand resembled the stroke of a brush against its canvas. Aberforth was predictable, long swings of his arms but he made up for it with powerful spells and a quick defense. Gellert found it easier to just dodge whatever Aberforth sent his way instead of trying to block them. Albus was quick, each spell coming almost faster than Gellert could keep up with. His wand movement was smooth but deadly, even the most complicated twirls hardly made a difference in speed.

" _BOMBARDA!_ " Aberforth yelled.

" _Stupify!_ " Albus shouted.

Gellert dodged Aberforths spell, 'Bombarda' making for Ariana. She ducked back behind the rock, the spell taking a piece off of it. Gellert redirected Albus' spell at Aberforth. 'Stupify' hit Aberforth in the stomach, sending him backwards. Albus stopped as Gellert pointed his wand at him.

" _Petrificus Totalus._ " Gellert snarled.

Albus' arms were foced to his side and his legs stuck together. Gellert flicked his wand and Albus floated a few inches in the air.

"I didn't want to hurt any of you, Albus." Gellert licked his lips. "But he has to die."

"Why are you doing this?" Albus asked.

Gellert turned to face Aberforth, ignoring Albus. Aberforth jumped to his feet, his wand at the ready. Gellert twirled his wand and a blue beam shot from the end of it. Aberforth blocked it and Gellert kept sending more. Albus watched as his brother was quickly overpowered. Albus tried moving his hand to reverse the spell, but it was impossible. Gellert sent a Hex towards Aberforth, which hit him in the chest, sweeping him off his feet. Gellert took a few steps closer, a smirk on his face. Aberforth looked up, his eyes wide.

"GELLERT NO!" Albus shouted. "KILL ME!"

Gellert and Aberforth turned to look at Albus. Gellerts lips curled as he slowly pointed his wand towards Albus. Albus looked at Ariana as she peeked from behind the boulder. Even though she was far away, he knew she was scared. He could see it. The spark in her eyes that he remembered was no longer there. How long had it been? How long since he saw or spoke to them? He had no clue, neither did they. Gellert didn't care.

" _Avada-_ " Gellert started.

Aberforth twirled his wand and Albus felt his limbs loosen as he fell back to the ground. The Curse zoomed over his head and Gellert hollered as he sent a Curse at Aberforth, who rolled out of the way. Albus stood up and sent a red beam at Gellert, who redirected it at Aberforth, who blocked it. The Dumbledore brothers, standing on opposite sides of Gellert, locked eyes and nodded. They each sent a spell, Albus aimed at Gellerts chest while Aberforth aimed for his legs. Gellert jumped forward, the spells hitting the opposite Dumbledore. Gellert twirled his wand and Aberforths body slid back in the sand.

"It appears, Albus, that your family is more important than the Deathly Hallows." Gellert said.

Albus felt around in the sand for his wand as Gellert moved closer towards him.

" _Stupify._ " Gellert said, sending Albus sliding in the sand. "And you've sacrificed yourself multiple times today, so I assume killing one of your relatives should do far more to you than death _ever_ could."

Gellert turned arounf and began walking towards Aberforth. Aberforth reached for his wand, but Gellert twirled his.

" _AVADA-_ " Gellert started.

Albus grabbed his wand from the sand and disapparated.

" _KEDAVRA!_ " Albus finished, apparating infront of his brother.

The two Curses collided, causing an explosion. Aberforth backed away as smalled Curses cracked against the ground around them. Ariana trembled in fear as Albus stood over Aberforth, keeping the Curses from killing them both.

"GIVE UP, ALBUS!" Gellert demanded.

"YOU'LL KILL ME BEFORE YOU HARM THEM!" Albus yelled back.

Gellert let out a growl as he jerked his wand forward, sending Albus down to one knee. Tears fell down Arianas cheeks. Her two brothers were fighting for their lives, and Gellert was winning. Albus was holding his wand with both hands, Gellert using only one. Aberforth was blinded by the sight before him. He slowly got to his feet and backed away. From the corner of his eye he could see something blue approaching them quickly. He turned his head to see Ariana, her blonde hair flying behind her.

"ARIANA, NO!" Aberforth screamed, dodging a loose Killing Curse.

"STOP!" Ariana yelled, throwing her arms out.

The sand around the three men flew around them. The wind knocked Aberforth into the air, flying past his brother. Albus and Gellert tried resisting the wind, but it was getting more powerful. The wind poured from Arianas palms as she slowly walked forward. The duo was soon swept from their feet and flew through the air. Their two Curses flew the opposite direction, right for Ariana. Albus landed head first in the sand as the wind stopped. Aberforth let out a scream. Albus looked up to see his brother leaning on Arianas body. Albus got to his feet and raced beside his sister, her eyes staring blankly as the sky.

"NO!" Aberforth cried. "NO! NO! NO!"

Albus looked over at his brother, his eyes wide in disbelief. Aberforth was gripping Arianas hand as tight as he could. Tears shot uncontrollably from his eyes down his cheeks. Albus stood back up and turned to face Gellert, who was still lieing on his stomach. Gellert quickly got to his feet, sand coving his clothes. He glared at Albus as he stood up. He looked down at Arianas body then back at Albus. Gellert used his wand to pull a wall of sand over his body and disapparate silently, causing the sand to fall back on the ground. Albus looked back at his sister, Aberforth still at her side.

 _ **I finally finished chapter one! These chapters may be pretty long so just be prepared! Thanks for reading. Please follow, review and favorite! ALSO, in the Prologue I described Albus' hair as brown when it was actually 'auburn' during this time so I did fix it in this chapter. Thanks!**_


	3. Chapter 2: Elphias Doge

Chapter Two

Elphias Doge...

"How long ago was this?" Elphias asked, his eyes wide in surprise.

Elphias Doge has been a long time friend of Albus Dumbledore since their days at Hogwarts. Like Albus, Elphias was not as aged like he would be almost one hundred years from now. He had light brown hair that covered his entire head. His face was young and round, and his eyes were bright. He had come back to his home after he read a letter Albus had sent him. Albus had went to visit him to fully explain the news of his sister.

"Four days ago." Albus said softly. "I don't know which of our Curses it was. What it it was mine?"

"Albus you can't think like that!" Elphias exclaimed. "You have to think 'what if it wasn't me?'"

Albus looked down at the floor. "I wish it were that simple."

Elphias saw through the shadows of the poorly lit room that Albus wasn't doing so well. The room was a small, simple square. Dusty bookshelves lined one wall. A large, unused desk sat against the wall furthest from the door. There were a few small lanterns lying around, but they failed to put out too much light.

"Let's go for a walk, shall we?" Elphias said, standing from his chair.

"I'm fine here." Albus mumbled.

"Nonesense!" Elphias insisted, pulling Albus from his chair. "Let's go before the streets get to crowded!"

The streets of Diagon Alley were less crowded than usual, but it was still nearly impossible to walk without ramming into someone. It seemed like everyone around them was yelling at one another. Two witched dueled in a small rectangle, others watching and cheering. Small children peeked into shop windows, amazed at what they saw. A small group of wizards flew above everyone on brooms, yelling at everyone on the street. People advertising products such as the Daily Prophet or the newest broomstick echoeod throughout everyone. These things would normally excite Albus, but he hardly seemed to care. He simply walked with Elphias, dodging anyone that came his way.

"EXTRA, EXTRA! THIRD DEATH IN THE DUMBLEDORE FAMILY CONFIRMED!" A skinny boy with a large nose and green eyes shouted as he carried a wagon full of folded up editions of the Daily Prophet.

Albus snatched a paper from his hand and Elphias flipped the boy a coin. Albus unfloded the paper to the front page to see Arianas lifeless body staring back at him. Her eyes dull, even with the constant camera flashes. Below that picture was another of Gellert and himself, smiling at one another. Albus' stomach cramped up as he looked at the two pictures. He threw the paper down before running inside a nearby shop. Elphias held his hand out to stop him but Albus was too fast.

"Is he alright?" The large nosed boy asked.

"I don't think so." Elphias replied, not even looking at the boy. He snatched the newspaper from the ground and walked towards the shop. "Have a great day!"

Elphias ran through a large group of people, all of them yelling when he emerged on the other side of them. The steps creaked with every step Elphias took. The sign hanging on the door simply read 'Junk Shop" but the 'P' was hanging halfway off. Elphias opened the door, which screeched. He was met by an old, gray skinned witch. She was slunched over, wearing dark gray robes and a large pointed hat. She was at least two feet shorter than Elphias.

"Hello, deary. What brings you here?" The witch asked, her voice very scratchy.

"My friend ran in here a second ago, I need to find him." Elphias said, nervously.

"Oh, of course." The witch said. "Right this way."

The old witch lead Elphias through the raggidy shop. There was only one light on the ceiling, which hardly kept the place lit. Massive shelves that stored old toy wands, torn books, rusty owl cages and other essentials lined the shop. They stopped infront of a large black door. The witch opened it and held her arm out for Elphias to enter.

"My name is Rolanda Foul." The witch said. "You may want to use 'Lumos' when you walk in."

"Thank you, my name is Elphias." He said, pulling out his wand and stepping inside the room. " _Lumos_."

The white light appeared on the end of Elphias' wand. He heard sobs from one end of the room, and then the sound of glass shattering.

" _Lumos Maxima_." Elphias whispered, the orb flew to the ceiling. "Albus?"

"Elphias?"

Albus was squatting down in a corner, a lamp in one hand.

"What're you doing?" Elphias asked.

"I can't go." Albus mumbled. "Everyone thinks I killed her. _I_ think I killed her."

"Albus, she's your sister. You have to go. Its what she would want." Elphias said softly.

"Not if I _did_ kill her." Albus said coldly, throwing the lamp against the wall.

"Get up now." Elphias snapped. "We're leaving."

"I have no where to go." Albus said.

"You'll be staying with me." Elphias snatched Albus to his feet by his arm.

They left the dark room, the 'Lumos' orb faded and eventually disappeared completely. Elphias led Albus inbetween shelves until they reached the front of the store to see Rolanda and a young boy.

"This is simply a toy wand made of plastic, so it can't produce magic. Real wands dont have this red tape towards the middle of it." Rolanda handed the wand to the boy the wand. "But you'll get yourself a real wand in a few years. Now run along."

The boy skipped out of the store, twirling the wand as he walked out of the door.

"We'll be on our way, Rolanda." Elphias said as he forced a smile.

"Oh, of course, Elphias!" Rolanda grinned as she wobbled towards him. "Who's this fine, young man with you? The one who ran inside my bedroom?"

"My name is Albus Dumbledore." Albus muttered as the witched shook his hand. Her fingers were ice cold and frail.

"Its a _pleasure_ to meet you, Mr. Dumbledore." Rolanda grinned.

"You said I ran into your _bedroom_." Albus started. "But there wasn't anything in there?"

"That's only because I wasn't in there." Rolanda grinned. "Please come by more often!"

Elphias nodded before shoving Albus out the door, the sunlight blinded them. Once they regained their vision, they disapparated and reapparated inside Elphias' home. Albus pulled away from Elphias and stormed out of the room. Elphias peeked his hear out of the doorway and watched Albus.

"Your room is second on the right!" Elphias shouted.

Elphias heard a door slam and he let out a sigh. He threw the Daily Prophet down on a nearby table. He could hear Albus mumbling from across the hall. Elphias eyed the Daily Prophet suspiciously before snatching it up and unfolded it to see Arianas face glaring up. He let out a horrified gasp before he started reading.

" _THIRD DEATH IN THE DUMBLEDORE FAMILY!_

 _The body of fourteen year old Ariana Dumbledore was brought in by her older brother Aberforth Dumbledore, who claims that she was killed by one of two stray Killing Curses cast by known Dark Wizard Gellert Grindelwald and their older brother Albus Dumbledore. Authorities have taken Aberforth in for questioning about the death of his siser and the whereabouts of Grindelwald and his brother, Albus. Ariana is the youngest child of Percival who was sentenced to life in Azgaban after attacking a group of Muggle children, and later died during his sentence._

Elphias saw another picture of Gellert and Albus, smiling at eachother. Elphias read about how the duo tormented the entire country. All of this occured while he was travelling the world, and he had no idea. Arianas funeral was in three days and Elphias was determined to make sure Albus went, even if he had to force him.

 _ **Thank you for reading! I should have the final chapter to H.S.N.K.D. Up either tonight or midnight! Please review, favorite and follow! Thanks!**_


End file.
